


TakaMori's Happy Ever After

by WwolfJade123



Category: Hololive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Diabetes Type Floof, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, petnames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwolfJade123/pseuds/WwolfJade123
Summary: In all the Disney Movies they've watched, each and every one of them had some form of a happy ending. Calli and Kiara had reached thatstate after someone decided to propose, creating their own Happy Ever After.But what happens after all the wedding bells stop ringing and flower petals stop falling. What happens after the carriage takes them away to their 'Happy Ever After'? Well you're in luck! Because you'll be one of the few to read this Happy Ever After filled with love and quarrels. Take a peak in their married life!
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

The sizzle of oil and fat clashing was music to Calli's ears. She wore a homey smile as she worked on the deadlines and emails her company had received over the day. Her house felt warm, it felt safe and familiar like how she always feels when she was with her. It looks like her warmth don't just radiate off of her, the longer they live together the more Calli realises, the warmth of her wife seeps into every nook and cranny of their home.

With a blissful sigh, she takes off her glasses and sets it down on the table. Mind and body agreeing to take a quick break. She stood with a stretch, yawn escaping her lips. Turning to the kitchen, she finds herself smiling to herself when she sees the familiar orange-teal hair of her wife, dancing to the song she hummed.

She pondered a little on what to do next, the more she thought of it, the next thing to do was a little obvious to her so with a shrug she began walking toward Kiara.

Deciding to show her wife affection, she wraps her arms around her waist. Kiara was surprised but was quick to settle in her comfy spot. Expertly, she flipped the pork chop to let the other side cook before placing her spatula on a cloth and turned to face her wife.

Kiara had a love-struck smile on her face as she cups Calli's face lovingly, "Look who's craving for attention..." She murmured, leaning a little too closely, "Are you hungry, my wife?"

Calli glances at the sizzling food over her shoulder, her stomach suddenly clenching reminding her that she didn't eat breakfast today. She sighed again and pulled Kiara closer, hugging her waist tighter than usual, showing that she needs a small dose of Kiara's 'special love' as the bird says. Honestly, sometimes when she's under a lot of pressure, Calli just reminisces of the memories the old them had and laughing at their stupidity.

Oh the memories...

A hum snapped Calli out of her daze, pulling her attention to the relaxing vibration that echoed under her cheek. Only then did she realise that Kiara has been stroking her hair. Embarrassed, the Secretary buries her face in Kiara's neck, drawing a laugh from her lips.

"Okay okay!" Kiara struggles to let out. She pushes Calli off of her, patting her shoulders and leaning down, trying to meet with Calli's eyes with her own teasing ones. "Calm down, Baby. I'll be there in a minute, but first I gotta finish our dinner yeah? I can hear your stomach grumbling from here."

Calli's cheeks flushed in color and glares down at the wooden floor.

Kiara chuckles at the reaction, "Would you go and wake up Clara for me? She's been sleeping all afternoon and Dinner's almost ready." The pink haired girl nods and made her way upstairs, a little excited to wake up their sunshine.

The nursery was located in front of their bedroom, it had an archway than a door for easier access when baby Clara decides that was it was best and convenient for both parties to cry in the middle of the night. The room was totally soundproof and filled with a lot of toys, courtesy of her godmother, Ninomae Ina'nis. It surprises Clara's parents how Ina often spoils their daughter with gifts.

As soon as Calli entered the nursery, sounds of a baby cooing reached her ears and she laughed a little when she finds Tundra talking with Clara.

She approached the two, her hand settling on the cat's comfortable fur and peered to look at her baby. The cat meows when Calli shifts to scratch her chin then jumps down to exits the room.

Calli sighs, that cat felt like a human the longer she knows him. "Hey there, champ..." She turns her attention to the child who was smiling widely her way. She caressed Clara's soft cheek, a surprised sound drawing from her when the baby got so excited that she decided to grab hold of her finger just to squeeze it to her body as if she was telling Calli that she belonged to her. Calli awe'd, "Of course. I'm all yours, hinotori..."

Clara responds with a high pitched squeal.

"Pft... Alright. I'm hungry, and I think you are too." She pulls Clara out of the crib and onto her arms, letting the kid hug her finger for all she wants. "So let's not make your Mother wait. Sound good?" Calli chuckles when Clara looks at her curiously before suddenly placing her hands on her cheeks, squishing them.

Her steps echoed their household as she descended the stairs.

"Calli, someone's calling your phone!"

She adjusted Clara to sit comfortably on her arms, "Could you answer it for me?" She requests, looking up to meet with Kiara's eyes as she places Clara on the high chair.

With one eyebrow raised, Kiara asks, "Are you sure? What'll I say?"

"Tell them that Mrs. Mori is busy spending quality time with her family."

Kiara stares at her wife for a moment, not the first time hearing those kinds of things come from her mouth but still a pleasant surprised. The two parents blushed like high school girls talking to their crush. "S-sure..." Kiara tells her, voice cracking slightly.

She grabs Calli's phone and presses the green button. She politely asks what the other wants from her wife and told them that she was unavailable at the moment, busy spending time with their kid. Calli watches from a distance as Kiara smiles and talks to her co-worker, she'd thought of this multiple times _and_ had told Kiara personally but... "You're mom is beautiful..."

Just as those words came out of her mouth, Kiara freezes for one second and their eyes met. The two blushed yet again and turned back to do their own thing, the baby laughing at their red faces.

Clara and Calli's eyes met. The two stared at each other for a moment. The baby puffed her cheeks and Calli giggles, drawing a bright smile on Clara's face. Feeling the need to reward her, she brings their foreheads together and closes her eyes. Clara, not knowing what to do, pushes her head and copies her Ma, happy to get the attention she always craves for.

Calli felt much more relaxed. Here she was in her own home, living happily with her wife and child while time drifts them to the future.

Kiara had promised her a life full of joy, though not possible, it was most seen by how understanding both parties were and how they talk out problems rather than hold them in. The past was amusing really, Calli thinks. When their child entered their lives, Calli was worried that she might not bring enough love for Clara but when she held her daughter for the first time, she felt her love for Kiara grow and evolve. Her love wasn't sliced in half. No. Instead, her heart grew and made room for the both of them to fit in.

She loves her life...

_**Click!** _

"KUSOTORI!"

Said bird starts giggling under her breath and made a run for it, clutching her phone close to her chest. "I'M SORRY! THE MOMENT WAS JUST SO PERFECT- PWUAHAHA!"

"NO! DELETE THAT YOU SHIT BIRD!"

"NAH UH! I'M GOING TO FRAME THIS AND SEND COPIES TO OUR FRIENDS!" Kiara sticks her tongue out, happy that Calli still hadn't caught up to her.

"I hate you..."

Conceding, Kiara hugs Calli from behind. "Aww, you love me."

Calli looks over her shoulder to search something on Kiara's face. Her face softening when they're eyes met. She leaned in for a kiss. "Yeah... I guess I do..." was what she said before leaning back to kiss Kiara passionately.

A few seconds passed and a huge smile formed on Kiara's lips, too wide that kissing was restricted.

"I know what you're doing, Sheriff." Kiara runs away from her, "YOU ARE NOT DELETING THIS PHOTO!!"

Calli simply rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to delete it anyway, she doesn't have the courage to wipe away the bring smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pet Names?"
> 
> Kiara: YES
> 
> Calli: Uhh...
> 
> Clara: Ma! Mama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the stupidest thing I thought of in the bathroom

Calli huffs as she felt a heavy weight on her back.

"Honey~" Kiara whisper softly to her ear.

"What do you want, Kusotori..." She mumbles sleepily, trying her best to hold back a yawn as she feels the weight shift to her right shoulder. Placing down her glasses, she sighs, it looks like this amount of progress is what Kiara permits her to finish for today. "Is it even Tuesday...?" She asks herself, pulling out her phone and hit the two of them a bright light.

Kiara hisses and moves away from her comfortable spot.

Calli sighs again when she reads the time. She stands and picks up Kiara from the floor, "I'm sorry..." She yawns, "I'm late again huh..."

Settling in her arms, Kiara wraps hers around Calli's neck in a hug then nodding. "I was waiting for you..."

"I'm terribly sorry..." Calli slides the door open with her foot and exits her office. She was about to carry them straight to the room when her gaze falls to their living room. More specifically, the cake she'd bought before coming home. "Hey, Kusotori?"

Kiara raises her head and hums. Calli's heart skipped a beat when she sees the sleepy face her wife made. Hair slightly disheveled, and magenta eyes that were fighting to stay open. She was truly a beauty and Calli will punch those who says otherwise. Damn was she lucky.

Shaking her head, Calli looks away with a light blush, "Do you want to eat some cake before going up?"

The woman paused rubbing her eyes, she blinks twice. A shit-eating grin forming on her face. She guides Calli's face to meet with hers, "Baby~? Darling~ did you want to make up for not coming to sleep by the time we discussed?" Calli feels her face flush hotter but now she couldn't look away from Kiara's eyes, "Ooooh..~ My Big Baby Bear, is flustered~"

"Shut up..." She grumbles before walking to their living room, "I'm not doing this to make up to you, I already have a way to make you swoon for me in bed." She said that so nonchalantly that she took a pause.

The two fall into a flustered stumble.

Calli hurriedly places Kiara on the couch, "Don't. I'm going to go and get us juice and plates." She sees the teasing smirk through her flustered face, "Nope. Don't make it weird." Before she goes though, she leaves a quick kiss on her forehead.

Calli really needs to work on how she holds a conversation. If she's unlucky, she might say something _very inappropriate_ in front of Clara. She pauses to shudder. That would be a nightmare. Not because she might teach her child something bad, no, that's something normal in life. But because when she grows up, she might end up teasing her like her Mother... now _that_ would be a nightmare.

Well... to see their smiling faces as a reward was another conversation though. Calli touches her cheek, staring at their wedding photo on their refrigerator. She smiles, maybe, just maybe, that situation wouldn't be such a nightmare after all.

"Calli~!" Kiara greets her happily, face still soft with sleepiness. She pats the space beside her and Calli sits there. The minute her butt landed on the cushion, Kiara places her head on her shoulder, opting to be close to her beloved. "What took you so long?.."

She gave Kiara a glass of juice, "I couldn't find the glasses..." She easily replied, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Didn't I tell you that I replaced them to the cupboard next to where the cereals were?" She raises her head to look at Calli suspiciously, "Did you not listen to me again? How many times do I have to remind you about where the things are in this house?"

Calli chuckles, she grabs Kiara's head and places them back to her shoulder. "Oh shut up... I know how much you love to remind me about stuff. Don't say things like that..."

Kiara nuzzles into her, "Wow, I never knew you remembered that. My Shinigami really listens~"

"That nickname again?" Calli hisses, "That was _one time_! The one time I agreed to go Halloween-ing with you people and you criticise me for what I wore to this day!" She squeaks childishly, hitting Kiara's shoulder with a soft thud.

Kiara's unique laugh echoes through their living room, happy to see the same expression on her face even through the course of the years.

Now she needs to stop this before tears will start to form on the corner of her lover's eyes. She grabs Calli's cheek and lovingly strokes her cheekbone. She leans in, noses brushing. "Okay, I'll stop!.." She plants a soft kiss on her lips with a giggle. Then placed their foreheads together, "I'm sorry, Calli~"

The girl scoffs, and looks away the blush on her cheeks poorly hidden, "Fine... You are forgiven." Kiara smiles happily and moves off of her, only to fall back when she felt a strong tug pull her back and soft lips crashed onto hers. Before she could even react, Calli broke the kiss with a smug grin and turns to eat her portion of the cake.

The evening ends with Kiara cuddling onto Calli more tighter than usual while blushing really hard whenever their eyes met.

===

She knocks on the doorframe, making herself known. " _Sorry to interrupt_."

At the sound of her voice, Kiara looks over her shoulder and smiles seeing her wife standing there, smiling bashfully. She stands and pulls Calli inside the meeting room, "Hey, you! I didn't know you'll be coming." Whispered Kiara to her ear, " _Please continue._ " she says to the others.

Kiara settles the both of them in her seat, listening intently to the meeting. Calli, who was a little awkward from interrupting, had her eyes focused on the way Kiara plays with her fingers, happy to have some sort of distraction and not face the Managers that were probably looking at them knowingly.

Kiara's sigh catches her attention, her wife looked like she'd been through this more times than she'd like. " _For the nth time, Mr. Yenera. The company cannot support your little project with reason you know very well._ "

" _How isn't that simple_ _?_ " When Calli looks up, she sees the familiar face of the man that usually visits their home to hold a non-scheduled meeting. He was a pain in the ass, especially with how he eyes Kiara when she's not looking. She really doesn't like him, " _We just want a sponsorship_."

" _We have a rule here, Mr. Yenera. Follow that rule and you get a reward._ "

" _I still don't understand the policies of this company. If I didn't know any better I would've thought this company is being run by a hopeful child than an adult._ " The smug grin on his lips made Calli want to detain him. Everyone in Kiara's company knows her temper and combat knowledge. They know her backstory. It seems there was someone who doesn't.

Before she could pounce, she felt Kiara squeeze her hand from below. She glances to the side to find her shaking her head. Calli grumbles and looks away, " _If you have a problem with the way I run my company, then I suggest you look around._ " Kiara lets go of Calli's hand to stand up. Her employees rolls their eyes fondly and smiles at their leader, already knowing what was about to go down. " _My company has branches all over the globe, has over a million employees and uncountable amount sponsors_ without _the method of persuasion. And I achieved that through my own way. Oh excuse me, the way of a hopeful child._ "

"Someone's going to the Usual Room." Calli turns to face the person sitting next to her to find three of Kiara's trusted employees trying to hold their laughter. One of them made eye contact with her and smiles. "Hello, Mrs. Mori. It's nice to finally meet you. Kiara-san calls me Judas."

Calli shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you as well. May I ask how many people are currently in the Usual Room?"

The other two behind Judas looks away, the situation far too hilarious for them. Judas as well looked like he was trying his best to keep composed, "I'm sorry, Tenchou's Wife. That information is- pft... I'm sorry. The information is confidential."

Their attention was brought back to the meeting when they heard a loud bang echo the room. Mr. Yenera glaring daggers at Kiara.

" _That's preposterous. Who would want to agree with that argument?!_ "

Kiara sighs, coming down to sit beside Calli and automatically tangling their fingers together. " _If you're me asking that question, my head aches. It's been hard._ " There was a small hint of pride began bubbling behind his eyes, " _I'm sorry. It seems I could not answer that. There are far too many for me to count._ "

The whole room held their breath.

Yenera suddenly stands, bodyguards quickly doing their jobs and stand beside him while he 'casually' fixes his suit. " _You'll regret this, Mrs. Mori_."

" _Hmm? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you from the ringing of calls,_ requests, _in my office._ "

The guy gave her one last glare before exiting the room.

As soon as the door was closed securely, KFP employees cheered loudly and began walking up to their boss and congratulate her of her confidence. Calli watches how her wife interacts with them, she smiles and laughs and praises them. The image so familiar, that Calli thought Kiara was talking to Clara.

She shakes her head. _Kiara was always the motherly type..._ she thinks.

She places a soft kiss to her forehead, "You did good, Kiara..." was what she whispered.

The employees around them looked at the couple teasingly before letting out a sound that made Kiara flush in a deep red. "Dumme Hühner! All of you go back to your branches and manage like good employees. If you're not by there in thirty minutes, the usual room you go!"

The crowd groans and slowly disperse.

"Mom why you gotta do this?"

"I HEARD THAT, JUDAS!"

Before Kiara can go and beat up the poor kid, Calli places her hand on her head and redirects her focus to her. With a small blush, she smiles her way and bumps her forehead with hers, "I have a proposition for Mrs. Mori."

A smirk forms on Kiara's face. "Oh really?" She says with a giggle. "What is it, Mrs. Mori?"

"How about I take you to a restaurant of your choosing, my treat..."

"I'm already loving the sound of that."

"And in return..."

"Mmhm?"

"Help me buy groceries."

Kiara stares at her for a minute. A little confused. Then she shrugs, "More time with my beloved. I accept this proposition. To _ティールフレイム_ we go!"

===

"CALLI!"

Calli looks up from the sink to find Kiara winded by the doorframe of their kitchen, carrying a laughing Clara in her hands. She raises an eyebrow at the woman before wiping her hand on her apron and walked toward them. "Is there something wrong?"

Kiara points a finger at her, "There's something definitely wrong!"

A little offended, she puts Kiara's finger aside and sighs. "What's wrong? Get to the point, I have chores to do."

"Oh were you washing the dishes like I told you?"

"And swept the floor, yes."

"Thank you." Kiara tiptoes to place a small kiss on her nose, making the pink-haired wife scrunch up cutely. "Anyway, back to what was wrong." She huffs and expertly move Clara to the palms of her hand and made her face Calli head on.

The action surprises the secretary that her hands were below Clara, worried the baby might slip off of her wife's hand.

"This is 'wrong'." Kiara says.

Worry fills Calli's eyes and she glances from Clara and Kiara, "What is it? Is she sick? Did she fall down while playing?" Without a second thought, she scoops Clara away from Kiara and began inspecting the child from head to toe. Clara laughing like no one's business.

"Pft..."

"KUSOTORI DON'T LAUGH! OUR CHILD MIGHT BE IN DANGE-"

Kiara places a finger to her lips, "Shh. You've activated the spell, now I want you to shut up for a second and listen." Calli was definitely panicking.

"K...LusoRori!!!"

She watches how Calli's eyes widen and slowly turn to Clara.

"LuroRori!!" Clara once again exclaimed, reaching her arms out and shake them like she was flying, "Bokbok!" She says again, pointing at the image on her shirt. "Rori! Bokbok! Fulorori!!!" Clara turns to Kiara and points at her while laughing like a drunk Senzawa. "Mama bokbok lulorori!!"

Kiara glares lightly at her child, earning another set of giggles. She glances at Calli and wasn't even surprised when tears fell from her eyes.

She wipes them away with her thumb to place a loving kiss on her cheek. She places her head on Calli's shoulder, and after a few moments of watching their child she spoke, "I still don't like that the second word our child learned is another thing that correlates to chicken."

A rare Calli snort. "Don't be like that. It's cute."

"Still don't like it."

"You do you, Kiara..."

"I'm going to teach her what Shinigami means..."

"KUSOTORI!"

And the day goes by with Clara constantly repeating the new words she'd learned. Killing Kiara with cringe while Calli drowned her with praises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Clara's first words were BokBok

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little worried people might think that this will have a steady daily schedule. Nah this doesn't have one because I am focused to finish my RPG AU, this wasn't supposed to be a story yet my big brain decided that it would be cool if it was this and that.
> 
> So I flipped a coin.
> 
> You can guess the results. GLORY TO TAKAMORI!


End file.
